Estelle's story
by Bluepancakelady
Summary: Percy died, Estelle is the only one that can see his spirit. this is Estelle growing up with a dead brother. first fic. art by allarica on tumblr
1. prologue

**Hi,**

**This is my first fic and I think it's terribly written but I can't make it better, constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**Disclaimer, this is only once for the whole story: I Don't own Rick Riordans characters.**

**So done, Now on with the story.**

**Sally**** pov**

I was making cookies while watching Estelle. I waited for Paul to come Home so we could see a movie. Then the doorbell rang, I opened the door and expected it to be Paul but it was Grover.

"What is going on? Where is Percy?"

I said while looking over his shoulder, there was only air.

"Percy and Annabeth they" Grover's voice broke "T They passed"

I let him in while tears formed in my eyes. "Explain please"

Grover started to talk while tears fell silently from our eyes.

"Camp got attacked and they were the first there. The monster attacked them. When we found out we were getting attacked, we ran with everything we could… they only thing we saw was monster dust and a d-dead Annabeth on Percy's lap. His last words were: I'll see you soon wise girl, my wise girl. Annabeth probably had a claw in her belly and she died fast and Percy passed of injuries. We came too late. I came too late"

We silently mourned their death. Then I heard the door open and close again.

"Sally, I'm Home. Where are you?" I heard Pauls voice from the kitchen

He came in and saw me with tears falling from my eyes.

He ran to me and gave me a hug and asked what happened.

"I-its Percy… He-he passed"

When I looked up I saw Estelle she walked towards me she silently grabbed my hand and said. "Why is mommy sad?" Paul grabbed Estelle and put her on his lab "Estelle, sweetie. Your big brother isn't here anymore"

"No, he is at camp with Annabeth"

"No, sweetheart. He is in Elysium. Visiting Hades."

"When will he come back Daddy?"

I tried to answer but there came no sound out of my throat. Fortunately Paul could explain.

"He won't be coming back. He will miss us, you especially"

"Why is he going then?"

"He doesn't have a choice. He loves you honey, always remember that"

~Line break~

While Paul made Dinner, I went to our cabinets and got a box out. It was filled with photo books. I grabbed the box and took it to Percy's room. I started with the first book. I saw the first ultrasound made of Percy, the next was his birth announcement card, I only made one just to remember this. He was so little back then. She went to the next page. His first bath, him asleep, him drinking some milk and sweeter baby pictures.

She then grabbed the next book. Them together and the beach on Montauk, his school picture, his first time losing a tooth and more of him while being a little child. The next book was the biggest with him as a teenager while, knowing of camp. I saw the 7 smiling, Percy kissing Annabeth, Percy sleeping (and drooling) with Estelle on top of him. She started to cry again. Paul walked in, he picked her up and took her to the sofa. To eat and watch Finding Nemo as it was Percy's favourite movie.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**So I'm back.. after 55 minutes. I wanted to write it further as I don't write long chapters. I don't know if this is better, but the ending is nice… I think. I actually don't really have a plan for this story. I want to make it chronologically, but I can't wait to make her a teenager I don't know why. But I'm planning on bringing in Nico sooner or later and maybe her first heartbreak. But that is probably gonna take a while. See y'all later!**

**Sally pov**

Percy and Annabeth died 10 months ago. Sally still wasn't used to not having a son. So she baked cookies to think. She made them blue for Percy. When she put them in the oven she walked out of the kitchen towards the living room. Estelle was talking to herself, she did that a lot lately but she only did it when she thought no one was looking.

"Go fish!" she said excited. The stack remained untouched "Percy? You have to pick up a card" nothing happened. "Fine. Let's play hide and seek!" she started counting to ten. "10! Ready or not here I come!" A smile adorned Estelle's face, she started to run around and was giggling. Then she saw me, she stopped but she was soon giggling on the ground. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Playing hide and seek, we were playing go Fish but we stopped"

"With whom?'' I asked curiously, I didn't know where her friends would be, as I saw none, maybe they're still hiding?

"With Percy!"

My smile dropped and I felt tears form in my eyes. "Estelle, come here. Percy isn't here"

"No, because he is hiding. Have you seen him? Maybe he is in the kitchen, for cookies!"

"Honey, Percy, he's gone. He is in Elysium with Annabeth. He's not coming back."

"No he is there, He hid behind the curtains!" she pointed to empty space.

Sally didn't know what to do, as far as I knew he was happy in Elysium. I just wanted to tell her that he wasn't here anymore, but the oven beeped, the cookies were done.

I got them out and ten minutes later. Estelle came in. she was talking about school, where she would go to after the summer. I didn't know if I should be happy that she now talked while I was here.

She grabbed two cookies and sat down. She put one cookie in front of an empty chair. Estelle started to eat her cookie. But nothing happened to the second.

I heard the door open and close. Paul walked in back from work. He gave me a kiss and followed my gaze towards Estelle. He grabbed the chair where the cookie was laying in front of. He almost sat down. Estelle squeaked last minute that he couldn't sit there because Percy was sitting there.

Paul gave me a questioning look, I answered with my own look that said that we would talk later.

~line break~

When Estelle was finally asleep Paul asked what was going on. "Estelle is seeing Percy everywhere. Today she was playing with him, and according to Estelle Percy was sitting on his chair, where you wanted to sit. This is probably why she is talking all the time when we aren't looking, I tried to make clear that Percy isn't here. But she just doesn't want to listen to me. I don't know what to do." I said with a sigh.

"I don't know, what if we look at it tomorrow. Then we go to bed now. And tomorrow we can go to graveyard and visit Percy. We'll see what Estelle will do."

I agreed with him, tomorrow we would see Percy.

-Time skip-

We went the next morning to the graveyard. We had a special key so we could get to the place were heroes laid. It was a gift from the Gods. Percy's and Annabeth's grave were both full of flowers and pictures. They had the most beautiful head stones. I started to cry as I wasn't done mourning. Paul hugged me and I think I made his whole blouse wet, but he didn't say anything about him. Estelle was sitting in between the headstones of Percy and Annabeth. She was talking softly to both of them.

After an hour we decided to go home. Estelle said goodbye and grabbed both mine and Paul's hand and together we walked home. I even think I heard here mumble "they are happy with their place"

**This is the ending and I can't wait for your advice!  
Should I go to teenager Estelle, or do you want parts of her childhood? Please leave review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back after a month, no reason. Just that I'm very lazy, had finals and didn't want to write. I think it will take a while until I'll update again, just because of my laziness and I'm going on a holiday soon so it'll take a while or it comes on Thursday(Don't expect too much) or over 2 weeks or over like 2 months. So nothing is sure, except that I'll be lazy.**

We had a family night, like every Saturday since Percy died. We were watching Tangled. We were almost at the end, Eugene just cut Rapunzel's hair. When we heard knocking on the door. I, the kind mom I am, stood up to open the door. I opened the door and I saw someone I hadn't seen in like 5 years.

"Nico? What are you doing here? come in" He came in Without saying a word.

"What's going on Nico, Are you wounded, do you need something? Problems at camp?" I asked while looking if I saw any blood. I concluded that there was no blood so I looked back up into his eyes.

"It's about Percy…"

"What?... Come in further please."

When we walked into the living room I saw him looking to the sofa, I followed his look and saw Estelle and Paul. I saw that the movie was done.

"Estelle, it's time for bed, Paul can you bring Estelle to bed?" I gave him a stern look answering his questioning look.

"Of course, come on Estelle, should I read a bedtime story for you?" Estelle stood up gave me a hug and walked with Paul to her bedroom, she gave an uneasy look towards us. When they were out of sight I started to talk.

"What is going Nico?"

"You better sit down" Because I didn't want to wait any longer, I sat down.

"Go on"

" Um I've searched for Percy everywhere in the underworld. I couldn't find him in Elysium, I've asked a lot of the spirits living there, they didn't know Percy was dead, they have never seen him. I set them on lookout. I had found Annabeth and she looked so helpless. I searched in the fields of punishment, nothing. Then I went to the Judges of the underworld. They said they've never seen him. I even went to Charon and asked if he had seen Percy. He said yes, even though he was alive. So basically Percy hasn't been dead with Charon. Then because I had no leads anymore, I went to my dad. He searched for him, even he couldn't find him. Then we together tried to find him alive. There was a really short feeling that he was here. And so weak that I won't be able to see him. Have you noticed anything…ghosty?"

"Like pictures hanging skewed? Or things breaking without anyone touching it?"

"Yes, that's what most people think but that is something I expect of Percy"

"Well, not really"

"If anything ghosty happens please send me a message. Here is a Drachma, as you probably don't have them anymore. Before I forget Annabeth left a couple days ago too, she just dissapeared. maybe she is searching for Percy, or she didn't want to wait for Percy anymoer and gave up." He stood up and walked towards the door "I can let myself out"

I heard the door open

"Wait!" I jumped up "Does it count if Estelle talks to Percy like he is always there?"

Nico had almost closed the door, but he came in soon after I said that

"You mean like Estelle can see Percy? Like really see? And she talks to him?"

"Yes" I said while nodding vigorously. "She talks to him, she plays games with him but nothing moves, I thought that that the way was she used to miss him less, to act like he still is here. But does that mean Percy is here?"

"I don't know I didn't really expect it. But I probably should take him to the underworld. But I can't see or touch him. He isn't strong enough so I can see him. You have to keep him here."

"How do I keep him here? And how do I make him stronger?"

"I don't know I've never had to deal with this. But I guess it should stay like he knew your house. So it should stay cosy and feel like family, like he still belongs here. And you can't feed him, as he is a ghost, or more like a spirit. Just keep him here then I'll figure something out to get him in the underworld."

"So I have to keep this house feel like we live here? Do I have to talk to him?"

"If I were you I wouldn't talk to him it could make him uncomfortable, because he only talked to Estelle, maybe there is a reason for that, AS look it feels like family not like it was with Gabe. Yes I've heard the stories. Now I'll be going unless you have noticed anything else?"

"No and otherwise I'll IM you. Tell Will hello for me"

"I will, bye" with that he ran into a wall.

"Bye" I whispered, I don't think he heard me. With that I went to bed feeling very tired. Probably because of that encounter.

Even though Nico is a demigod and Sally raised one, they didn't notice Estelle standing in the hallway looking through the crack in the door and listening intently. Paul already went to bed. And she run away towards her room when Nico ran through the wall.

While lying in bed she tried to remember everything that happened. And she made a summary of it so she would remember it. As far as she understood, She was special for being able to talk to Percy, so he really is dead. And he is very weak.

"Percy? Are you here?"

"Yes, I'm here" she heard while he patted her head "Go to sleep, I won't leave. I'll see you tomorrow." She looked up to him and saw his famous lopsided grin.

**Hey, I posted a new story, and I have an idea for an new fanfic and I need your help, Is there a question you've always wanted to ask a god? Which god and what is the Question. I can't think of any questions. And please review, I would love to read them.**


	4. Chapter 3

It is the first day of middle school, pretty boring. I was driven to school by my dad, who works here as an English teacher. His name is Paul Blofis, You might know him, he is the most favourite teacher in this school. The bell rang so I ran to my class. Fortunately I was on time. The lesson started after a minute.

"Welcome class, I am miss Brown. Let's say something about yourself. Let's begin with" She looked down on her paper "Estelle Blofis."

"Hi, I'm Estelle Blofis and I live with my mom and dad."

"alright, Thank you Estelle, Now Austin Clark"

I zoned out, I already knew most of them. They were all in my previous classes, it's mostly for the teachers.

"Alright, thank you, George Young. That's it, Then I will tell you about a project we are going to do in this week. It's the family project, so you have to tell about your family and find as much facts as you can and on Friday you to present it. You have to make a PowerPoint. Ask your parents, Grandparents, aunts and uncles for facts about your family. It has to take 5 minutes. Are there any questions?"

Some children put their hands up.

"Olivia."

"Can I tell something about my pets?" Olivia asked, she is the animal lover in this class. She rebels against climate change and the meat industry, that's why she is vegetarian.

"Yes, but I want to hear more about your human family. You can tell the names of your pets, but I don't want their history and so on. Mark." Olivia looked a little disappointed.

"Can I also talk about friends, Because they are basically family, right?" Mark the guy with millions of friends asked.

"Only a little bit, more about the people who raised you, and who've known you since you were born. James"

"What about the people who are dead miss?" the guy whose parents and grandparents where in the army asked,

" They are still family, so yes you may include them too." This peeked my interest, maybe I could ask about Percy.

"Where that all the questions?" Miss brown looked around and saw no more hands up in the air. "You can now start to work for it, maybe you can prepare some questions to ask your parents"

I started to work directly, I wrote so many questions down my hand started to hurt.

_Friday_

"Alright, Who wants to start with their presentation?" Miss brown asked.

I worked very hard on it I learned a lot about Percy so I actually wanted to start first. So I put my hand high up in the air.

"Estelle, come up here."

I walked towards the front of the class. I saw some classmates looking at me like I had grown a second head, I don't have a hardworking reputation, I guess.

"Hi, I'm going to start with my parents, then about my Aunts and Uncles, then about my brother. " I said very rushed, I still don't like to be in the spotlight. "My mom is Sally Blofis- Jackson. She is the best mom in the world, she is a writer and bakes delicious blue chocolate chip cookies. My dad is Paul Blofis, he is a teacher on this school, he teaches English. He married my mom 12 years ago." You saw a picture of my mom alone, of my dad alone, and my parents on their wedding day. I gave a sign to my best friend Maddie that she should go to the next slide. I talked very shortly about my uncles, aunts and grandparents. On the slide was a group photo with all of them. Now came the best part.

"My brother is Percy Jackson. He was born of a 'fling' with a man who my mom met in the summer." I couldn't tell them that he was a god! "He passed away at age 19 together with his wife." Now there was a whole slide dedicated to them, them on their wedding day on the beach. Them kissing and them in the water. "His wife was Annabeth Jackson-Chase. I was 3 when they died. My brother loved the sea, that is why all those pictures are taken on the beach. He had a lot of friends." There was a picture of all the campers after the war with Gaea. " His favourite colour is blue, hence the blue cookies my mom bakes. After my mom had gotten Percy, she married Gabe Ugliano."

Now you saw a man with 3 strands of hair around a poker table. "He was there whole Percy's childhood. He should have gotten money, but all he did was playing poker and my mom worked in a candy shop, while also studying to be a writer. My mom didn't want to tell me a lot about him, but I think he abused her and Percy. When Percy was 12 Gabe left them, without telling them anything." Left? Murdered you mean. Man I wish I would've seen that.

"Percy met Annabeth at a camp he went to. They were best friends for 4 years, they both had a crush on each other but they were to oblivious to notice. On Percy's 16th birthday they had their first kiss. They were thrown in the lake by their friends. So that was the day they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. 2 and a half year later they married. When they died they found a birth test in Annabeth's pocket so if they still lived I would be an aunt."

"Annabeth had 2 half-brothers, father side. She didn't had the best contact with her parents, but it started to be better after Annabeth met Percy." I looked over at the clock and I was over the 5 minute limit!

"So basically, my half-brother had a pretty bad life before he was 12 and my mom is still great even though fate wasn't always nice to her. My dad is a teacher on this school and was a gift of heaven for my dad. Are there any questions?" I rushed those words out because I was pretty over time.

"George?"

"How did your brother and his wife die? Did they die the same day? Was it an accident?"

"George!" Miss brown shouted at George and gave him a stern look.

"No problem ma'am. Yes they died on the same day, no it wasn't an accident. And my mom didn't want to tell me how they died." How do you explain they got killed by a Greek monster?

"How did they both die on the same day if it wasn't an accident?" Josh butted in.

"I don't know as I said" I started to get irritated. "Any other questions?" Some people put their hands up in the air. "That aren't about how my brother died?" All hands raised went down. Great class, note the sarcasm.

"You can sit down, Estelle. Condolences." Miss Brown said. Really? Gods, he is already dead for 8 years, too late miss. Cue the eye roll.

I looked outside during Austin's presentation. I saw someone sitting under the shadow under a tree. I saw his face and it was Percy. He looked pretty relaxed. I still remember what Nico said years ago. But I don't want him away he is something constant in my life. Just someone who is always there, who always listens when you talk he is just a great big brother.

**And Done! Sooner than I thought it would be. Just for some questions that could have arisen, Yes Estelle knows about the gods. She met the 7 and so on. She knows about her gift. Percy can talk with her and talk to her. But it costs a lot of energy that's a reason why he is so weak. **

**For the followers I canged a little part in the last chapter, Annabeth left the underworld also but after a couple years with Percy. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back. There come probably one or two more chapters because I'm out of ideas. If you have an idea tell me. **

This morning when I woke up, I had put my alarm up earlier than normal. I started to shower directly when the alarm went off. I took a long shower, I shaved and made myself smell delicious. Then I put on my clothes I had put together yesterday. It were some jeans and a shirt. I braided my hair, then I put a lot of time in my make-up. It had to be perfect. Why, you may ask. Kinda have a crush. It´s Mark Jones, He is quarterback of the football team and he is hot! When I was done I made a round to show my outfit and looks to Percy. I couldn´t see him but I knew he was there. I ate my breakfast Fast and ran after dad, he would drive me to school today. I didn´t want to take the bus.

The day started with Mathematics, and let me tell you something, I Hate Mathematics. I sat next to Brian. He knows everything about math so it´s easier next to him, he can explain very well. Thereafter we had some other classes and then it was time! It was lunch. I checked my make-up the last time. I went with my best friend Maddie towards our table with other friends. I hoped that Mark would come. And he did!

"Hey, Estelle right?"

"Hi, Mark" I said in a higher pitch voice then I normally have.

"Do you wanna go out with my sometime? What about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7." He said very confident then he walked away. I didn't even say anything but if I wasn't in the cafeteria I would do a lucky dance.

The rest of the day felt like a dream, I didn't notice anything anymore.

O my gods, I am soo ready for this date! I wore a simple blue dress with a blue bracelet and a necklace with a blue stone. I wore small blue heels, and mom made my hair even curlier. I had a small tint of make-up, almost unnoticeable. When I looked towards my mom I saw tears form in her eyes.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"It's just that you look beautiful, Stella. And this was a dress Percy bought for Annabeth. She wore it to their prom. She looked beautiful too." So that was it. Dad came out from the kitchen and he looked at me.

"Show what you are wearing." So I turned in a circle.

"You look great." I looked up and I saw Percy standing next to dad. He looked at me with teary eyes.

"You look amazing, Stella." He said quietly. He walked to me and put a kiss on my forehead.

"Have fun" He started to smile.

"Don't make my cry, please" I almost started to cry because they all gave so many compliments.

Then the doorbell rang. Dad opened the door.

"Hello Mark, Come in" I heard the door close. I heard footsteps coming to the living room where my mom and I were. Mark walked in first. He wore a simple white blouse, Blue pants and neat shoes. He had gel in his hair, overall he looked good.

"Hello, Ma'am, I'm Mark." He walked to my mom and shook her hand. It looked like he already was my boyfriend.

"Hello Mark. Nice to meet you. I'm Sally." Thereafter he looked at me.

"You look beautiful." He complimented me. I showed him how I looked just like I did with dad and Percy.

"Shall we go?" I was a little startled with the change. But why not? He probably feels a little awkward.

"Yes, we shall." When I said that I felt like a princess from medieval times. Just because it sounded old. Don't judge, It's my first ever date.

We walked to his car. It was a red Ferrari, I knew he had rich parents, but I didn't know they were this rich. We stepped in and he started the car. We drove to a restaurant, it didn't really look Expensive, but I didn't mind.

"Here we are." We stepped out and he brought me to a table. We grabbed the menu and started looking for nice food. After a while a waiter came towards us.

"Do you want to drink something?"

"Yes, can I have a coke?"

"Me too" Mark looked at the waiter like he was waiting for him to do something. The waiter just walked away. I looked back at the menu and decided that I would go for the Italian pizza. The waiter came back with our drinks. He put the drinks on our table.

"Do you want to order any food?"

"Yes. I'd like Number 68." The waiter scribbled it down. He looked at me so I started to speak.

"I'd like the Italian pizza."

"Number 87?"

"Yes."

The waiter scribbled it down.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, we'd like some breadsticks too"

"Alright" The waiter walked away. He came back 1 minute later with the breadsticks.

We started to talk. It went so fast, I felt like I was in the clouds.

Eventually we left and he brought me home.

"I had a really good time, we should try it again sometime." You will never guess what happened then. He leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled away I was speechless.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, as we already, you know, kissed…?" He sounded very unsure.

It took awhile until my mouth worked again.

"Ye- Yes, of course." I danced on the inside.

"Well…. I gotta go… Bye, see you later" And he walked away. I hadn't processed it fully so a couple minutes later I said bye. He hasn't heard my goodbye. Then I opened the door and walked in. My parents sat on the sofa in the living room. I walked to them and sat down and told them everything that happened. In the corner of my eye I saw Percy. He didn't look protective, he just looked like he was proud of me, like I was a big girl. It made me feel even better.

**That's it. Any writing tips and tricks? How is the punctuation? **

**See you later!**


End file.
